The Game
by Themidnightvampress
Summary: Sora and Roxas are new student at the "not so" Innocent Garden its tough when your the only pure one in it especially when you and your friends are being tempted by certain bad Riku fic and other couples! Aopted from RikucsChika778
1. Chapter 1

Two young twins came walking down airplane stairs with bags in their hands. Sora and Roxas Strife two fourteen year old with the same sapphire blue eyes, gravity defying hair, different color hair blond and brunette, and to add to it a blonde cousin with the same features. Both twins spotted their older cousin sitting on a car as they came down. "Well would you look at this; it's the twins who cause trouble everywhere they go." Their cousin mocked them.

"You're so mean Cloud!" Sora pouted towards hi cousin as they met him at his car. Cloud was only a year older and lived in Twilight Town all his life visiting them every once in awhile. "It runs in the blood." Sora and Roxas stopped at the trunk, popping it open and placing their bags in it.

Roxas was the only one who had to disagree with that fact, "I disagree strongly at that. It doesn't run in _some _of our blood, those are the ones that don't cause trouble." The blonde finished before heading to the front passengers seat. He saw Sora pout at his words and that he got to sit in the front. "I'm older than you." He stated simply.

"By a freakin minute!" The brunette exasperated, closing the door hard at his twin. Cloud came around the car to get in the driver seat and was caught between another car pulling up. "Cloud?" Sora said through the window that was down.

A person stepped out of the driver seat and came to see about Cloud. "Are you okay?" He had brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a scar across his face. He was handsome and very mannered by the tone of his voice. "I didn't see you." He offered his hand to help the blonde up. Cloud gratefully took it and stood up brushing off his outfit.

"Its fine, I should've looked before trying to get in my car. Cloud Strife." Cloud held out his hand. The other young man took it, "Squall Leonhart, but I prefer Leon. " Clouds hand remained holding Leon's and he could tell by the stare his cousin _and _Leon were giving him, he was making Leon uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"Cloud quickly let go of Leon's hand and turned away to hide the beet red blush appearing on his cheeks. Roxas and Sora sat in the car giggling at their cousin predicament, while Leon stood there confused. _Oh god, are you laughing up there at me? It's not funny so quit it! _Cloud mentally yelled, much to his surprise God wasn't about to stop now. Dark clouds started to form and they all knew what would come next, the weather man did say fifty percent chance of thunderstorm.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to go." Leon said. He started walking to someone standing near the airplane's stairs looking around, before stopping. "Wait; are you a student at garden?" Leon asked cloud who was still recovering from his blonde moment.

"Yes, I'm on the student counsel and these are my twin cousins, they'll be transferring there today." Clouds voice sounded weak and the twin's stifled yet another giggle, Cloud snapped at them with a deadly glare shutting them up.

"I've never seen you around." Leon stated suspiciously observing Cloud with his curious dark blue eyes. The interrogation stopped when the person he was going to yelled his name. "Squally!" Leon shook his head and bid the three a goodbye before leaving. Once Leon was out of sight, Clouds head dropped on the steering wheel as he got in the car. "I'm such a dope!" He murmured quietly.

"Cheer up Cloud, he was hot!" Sora encouraged and Roxas added in, "And you both seemed to click." Cloud ignored them and cranked up the car.

Once his nerves calmed down he told them about the welcoming party. "The headmaster has decided the welcoming party will be tonight starting at nine o'clock and you must be dressed in your best clothes for the lecture and party. I assume aunt Aerith handled that situation?" The twins nodded and continued to listen on. "I won't be able to see you for awhile. I have business to handle with the student counsel, when you get there try and sign up for clubs."

"Are you the president Cloud?"

"Yes, it's a pain, but it's my job." Cloud said as Garden came into view. The twins had pressed their faces to the window looking at the pearl white school as they came into the parking lot. "Reno, would love this." Roxas said talking about his current boyfriend, Reno Hitashi. He had long red hair that was tied back in a pony tail and weird circling marks under his eyes.

"I got a text from him earlier and he said he might transfer just to be with his little Roxy." Sora made an awe sound and envied his older brother for having a boyfriend and not him. If you hadn't figured it out they were all gay, which all of their friends _including _guys didn't mind. Especially if you had Reno for a boyfriend, he didn't take shit from anyone who would badmouth Roxas. "It must be nice having a boyfriend. I don't have time for anyone because I'm the president and I've gotten so many admirers." Cloud sighed again.

"Well then take a break." Sora offered as Cloud parked the blue car into the parking spot. "You're always working and always busy with one thing after another." Sora whined as they got out the car. "Take a chill pill now that Roxy and I are here and you know _we'll _cause trouble." The brunette threatened and Cloud threw the suit case at him.

"Try it and you'll wish you weren't bought into this world." Cloud retorted. If they caused trouble around here Cloud would do just the same, after all it _ran _in the blood like Sora said. The brunette smiled shyly before following Roxas where the student entrance was. Cloud went the other way, but told them where the office was before leaving. President's duties…

Sora and Roxas roamed around the going the direction Cloud pointed out for them. The school was huge and the dorms were located on the second floor while the headmaster was at the very top! "Who could have an office on the fourth floor?" Sora whined as they stepped into the elevator. Roxas pressed the number four on the pad and the doors almost closed when a blonde came running just barley squeezed in before they shut completely. "Oh my god are you okay!" Sora asked as the boy tried to regain his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What idiot does something so reckless like that?" Roxas grumbled. Leave it to Roxas to be cold and mean.

"Me. Demyx Yamato, the cutest little blonde ever met!" Demyx bragged. His blonde hair was shaped into a mow hawk giving him a rockers kind of appearance and his eyes were a brilliant blue. "I was supposed to come see about my new roommates in the office. Their names are… Sora and Roxas… Stripe no wait Strife! Do you know them?" The twins were pissed off with their last name being mixed up _every time _with Stripe.

"Yes we are and it's _Strife _for the hundredth time!" Roxas said angrily stomping his foot. "Why does everybody do that?" Roxas asked Sora who only shook his head. Demyx apologized giving them the slip that he held.

"Here's the dorm number. Come find us after you been up to the office." They sat there in silence before Sora broke it, "Demyx, what's the point in looking for you if you're coming up here with us?" The blonde sat there for a second before hitting his head with his palm.

After all their information and papers were filled out the three were walking to the dorms on the second floor. " we have two extra roommates if you're okay with that?" The twins nodded and found it funny that the two people who opened the door were blondes also.

"What the heck?" Sora asked noticing he was the only brunette. "Is there a word for hair?" He asked his twin. Roxas shook his head. "I'm making one." He mumbled.

"Hi there! My names Tidus and this is Hayner. He's the jackass, I'm the smartass, and Demyx is the dumbass." He told them making Sora laughed.

"Great, were roomed with the three asses." Roxas stated dully before stepping in the door while the other three stood looking at him. The blonde sent a glare at them making their gaze flick elsewhere.

"I like him." Hayner said. "He's got attitude that's spunky." Hayner said.

"Yup, he has a boyfriend who does the same." Sora said as a matter of fact. Demyx cut in the introducing. "You guys what are we going to do before the party?"

Hayner and Tidus exchanged looks before coming up with a plan. "Twins have you ever played Guitar Hero?" Sora _and _Roxas face lit up at the mention of their favorite game ever.

"Who doesn't? Roxas is the king of that game." Sora pointed as the blonde was already putting the game in the PS3.

"Oh really? I may not be the brightest, but when it comes to any guitar game or real, _I'm_ the king." Demyx picked up a blue sitar and allowed Roxas to choose the song. "Go ahead, whoever loses has to clean the bathroom with a toothbrush." Roxas was disgusted at that and pressed _**Bring me to life**_by _**Evanescence**_**.**

In the end it was a tie and the tie breaker involved a difficult question without a calculator. "What is 9,999 times 9,999 no calculator." Both the blondes lost and after the party had to clean the bathroom. Until then they played a few more songs until it was thirty minutes before the lecture. "Alright let's get ready you guys!" Tidus said as Hayner and him went to their room and shut it. Demyx and the twins also did the same.

Once the group was ready they headed out for the first floor and much to their surprise everyone was well dressed like a ball. "Thank god, I thought we were the only ones who were properly dressed." Sora let out. As the stadium of student began filling up, Sora spotted an older boy walking down the stairs with a group. And much to his surprise Leon was with them! Feeling as if someone was watching him the boy Sora was looking at turned around to spot him. He had silver hair, pale skin, and his eyes were beautiful. To state it simply, He was hot!

The boys gaze stayed on him until someone called his name and he left Sora's eyes to follow where it came from. Sora hadn't noticed that his breath was hitched in his throat until Roxas hit him the back making him release. "What is your problem? I've been calling your name for the longest and your face was turning another color!" His counterpart said as Sora tried to make his breath even again.

"Nothing." Sora said quickly as the lights started to dim as almost all of the student were inside. Sora couldn't keep his eyes off that older teen even as the stadium turned completely dark. Much to his surprise the teen was watching him also as it got darker. He wasn't sure he was hallucinating, but that teen looked like he was mouthing to him. As the headmaster came onto the stage, Cloud and the rest of the student counsel following. Roxas and Sora could see Clouds face as he spotted Leon in the crowd.

"Oh dear." The twins both said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

After what seemed like eternity the speech was over the party started and the music was so loud,it felt like an earthquake! Rikku and Roxas were already dancing receiving much applause from the crowd.

"Come on boys lets all dance together that aughta get us some attention!"The blonde yelled over the music jumping up and down,twisting, and turning Hayner was already gone joining in on the dance(For someone whos all about personality he can dance.)floor."Get it Lazy boy!Come on DemDem,Sky,Hyperboy we cant finish this song without you!"She motioned her index finger for them to come, from the corner of his eye Demyx noticed a boy watching him and another watching Rikku and from what it looked like the other one looked like he was seething with anger.

"Uh oh Riks someones got the hots for you,literally!"Demyx told Rikku who smiled in delight at the boy watching her."DemDem there's no such thing as hots more like wants!Oh that's my song Sora you know this song more than Roxas dance with me!

_(Lady GaGa:Starstruck)_

**Groove slam, work it back filter that baby bump that track**

**groove slam, work it back filter that, baby bump that track **

**Groove slam,work it back space cowboy just play that track Gaga in the room,so starstruck**

**cherry cherry cherry cherry, Boom Boom.**

"So who's the two guys looking at you?!"Tidus asked grabbing Rikku by the waist and did a samba move and in a split second turned her around like a professional dancer.

"The one watching Demyx is named Zexion the one watching me is Squall better know as Leon, who knew he had a jealous streak over someone he dose'nt even know!"Rikku squezzed in between Sora and Hayner running into Roxas, then Roxas ran into someone with red hair both blondes gulped when the guy turned gave Roxas a small squeeze, Roxas had to bite his lip from shrieking when Rikkus green manicured nails dug in his arm.

"Sorry!"He managed to get out until he noticed the guy was huge like monstrous tall and looked up at the red head who smiled politely and turned back to the girl he was dancing with."I hate you.'

"I love you!Now come on I'm getting restless just watching you already having a crush is so not fair don't worry your secret is safe that you like Axel!"Rikku laughed when she saw Roxas blush and become flustered."Not true he just REALLY tall!"Rikku was showing no sign of listening to caught up in the music to even hear his was dancing with Hayner and Tidus when he saw Cloud trying to get through the crowd.

"Cloud over here!"The blondes attention turned to him got to him just in time to be pulled in the teens dance circle."Come on Cloud show us what you got if you r own cousins can dance you must be able to!"Demyx yelled and started whistling when Cloud dance just as good as them.

**Rollin up to the club on the weekend stylin' out the beat that your freakin'**

**Fantasize on the track that your tweakin'**

**Blow my heart up**

**Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader**

**Run it back with original flavor Queue me up, im the twelve on your table **

**Im so starstruck**

**So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?**

**Im so starstruck **

**Baby could you blow my heart up?****Im so starstruck**

******Baby could you blow my heart up?**Im so starstruck

**Baby could you blow my heart up?**

The crowd was yelling as if it was a dance off because all seven were dancing up a storm, it was when the fun ended when Rikku and Sora were doing a soul train and stopped when they saw the teens that Hayner told them to stay away boy Roxas ran in was there and the two from earlier watching Demyx and Rikku one of them had brown hair and a scar across his face, but none of the less he was handsome the other had blue grayish hair and blue eyes with a hint of grabbed Rikkus hand and tried to get past them when a person with pink hair stepped in the way and knocked them down to the floor that was when Cloud and them stopped dancing and came to their aid.

"Hey Marluxia don't be so mean to the squirts."The one who Rikku told Roxas was named Axel held out a both hands for Rikku and Sora that's when the "Ring leader" came out with the boy Sora saw earlier in the corridor.

"Why its not like anyone knows they exist in the first place right Seifer?"The boy and Seifer laughed along with Marluxia.

"Now now Riku don't be so bitchy about a person being a better dancer than you. I'm Sephiroth nice to meet you these are my friends(In order)Marluxia,Axel,Zexion,Leon,Seifer, and Riku my baby brother."

"By a year damn it!By the way I know your not talking about dancing ,you wouldn't even step on the dance floor if someone put a bomb on you!"Riku huffed at him.

"I'm sorry musics to loud did you say these are my partners in crime?!"Tidus earned a snicker from everyone but it stopped when Sephiroth got sent a death glare at took Cloud as the groups leader and stepped up to him only to find the blonde reached his chest,Cloud felt his breathe suck in as heart quickened and Sephiroth chuckled.

**Baby now that we're alone ,got a request would you make me number one on your playlist?**

**Got your dirty headphones with the left side on **

**Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh**

**Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader **

**Run it back with original flavor **

**Put the breakdown first **

**Up into the chorus to the verse, bick a bick a reverse**

**So starstruck,baby could you blow my heart up?**

**I'm so starstruck**

**Baby could you blow my heart up?I'm so starstruck **

**Baby could you blow my heart up?I'm so starstruck**

**Baby could you blow my heart up?**

Sephiroth leaned down and whispered into Clouds ear."I'm sorry your group causes so much trouble for you it makes me ...almost feel bad for you."The older male tugged on Clouds ear with his teeth and the blonde pulled away cursing under his breathe.

"Great sexual harassment another thing you need on your record Seph, oh should I write that down and give it Headmaster Ansem or you prefer me to draw it for him?Riku mocked him seeing the mean look he got for calling him "Seph", it was Riku nickname for him since he could never pronounce it all the way even now it was just so funny to him.

"Rik I think you need to stay far away from him for now."Leon grabbed his arm pulling him away from him,when Riku began to struggle out of his grasp Leon let never did that unless something caught his attention,Leon followed it to where he saw Sora and was quite shocked that he caught Riku's attention._Hello what do we have here the little brunnte caught Riks attention I wonder where this will go._Leon thought to himself.

Sora was starting to get self concious even for his own friends everyone one of the guys seemed interested in each of them, it was as if they were the prey and they were the predators Sora looked at each of everyone until it landed on Riku who was looking at was looking at Rikku, Axel was watching Roxas,Seifer was staring at Hayner, and Marluxia penetrating Tidus, he dropped his eyes from Rikus gaze and blushed turning away.

"Thats it I need a drink Tidus,Sora I need some partners."Hayner said and turned around as fast as he could to get away from Seifer impecacable gaze with Tidus and Sora,while that happened Marluxia, Seifer, and Riku slipped by them.

Cloud was really starting to get pissed at these guys and hissed through gritted."Stay away from us we dont want your drama in are lives!"With that Cloud dragged Roxas and the other three followed behind looking back to still find each of them still staring at them with thoughts running through their minds.

"Ditto!"Rikku yelled back."Typical blonde!"Leon yelled at her.

**Hey lived all my life really,really is that him? I haven't seen here before,**

**and she got all them big rims It's it like cash flow, my baby don't trip**

**Should shawty say hand over your signature right here.**

**Like a just a dotted line, and I'm supposed to sign**

**How she add it up, a favorite and I think its goin down**

**She's so starsstruck, the gal all stuck**

**I shoulda had an overdose on too many starbucks**

**Ain't neva seen a balla, paper that stack taller stunna soon let the top back on that chevy impala**

**Hummers and all that fully loaded with two ballers **

**What do you call that when youre shawty with two daughters?**

**But thats another chapter, slow lover bachelor I dont know me,**

**Thats part of the baby actor complete swagger,**

**There go the dagger got what she want,**

**Shawty happilly ever after**

"You had enough drinks yet?"Tidus asked Hayner who was on his sixith wine glass and Sora was trying to keep the closest ones away from his grasp."Sora just call Cloud and tell him we'll be leaving so-."Tidus stopped when a large hand fell upon his head and squirmed from under it,only to see Marluxia and his gang behind him.

"What leaving so early on us?The party just started come on stay maybe if your lucky you can get something else."Seifer snickered and Riku chuckled.

"Hey stay away from us or you'll lose your ability to have children do you he-Oh hello Cloud well meet you outside like right now."Sora said grabbing Hayner and Tidus following behind him."Good day to you assholes!"

"Here's are number for you and your friends, call us."Marluxia placed the note in Sora backpocket, before smacking his hissed and slapped him and stalked off to the exit flustered over what Riku saw.

Cloud was sitting on the bench holding Rikku who passed out from lack of energy Demyx told him at least,when Roxas came with Sora and them."Thank god I thought you were gonna leave me to turn a hundred and fifty thats really not you alright with what happened today, cause I never saw that coming honestly."

Roxas was still flustered over Axel and Sora was knocking his head on the dorm room getting horny thoughts of Riku out of his mind, but it wasn't just a crush for any of them it was something else._I think I'm in love with that Riku and I don't even know him like that!_

**I'm so starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?**

**I'm so starstruck**

******Baby could you blow my heart up?****I'm so starstruck**

**Baby could you blow my heart up?****I'm so starstruck**

**Baby could you blow my heart up?**

**Groove slam,work it back**

******Filter that, baby bump that track**

******Groove slam,work it back**

******Filter that, baby bump that track**

**Groove slam, work it back**

**Filter that, baby bump that track **

**Groove slam ,work it back **

**Filter that, baby bump that track**

"What!What do you mean they left Riku?!"Axel prattically yelled he spent the whole night looking for Roxas and rejected girls offers just for him!"They left. L-E-F-T is that good enough for you Axe?The silver haired man said in a sarcastic voice.

Sephiroth was very pissed at Cloud for avoiding and then just disappearing on him(Once Sephiroth likes you ,you do not disappear from his sight!)oh that boy was gonna pay."Come on guys this place is a dump go get the girls and we'll leave."Sephiroth commanded."Until next time Sora."Sephiroth heard his baby brother murmur to himself.

"Indeed."

**Baby now that we're alone, got a request  
Would you make me number one on your playlist?  
Got your dirty headphones with the left side on  
Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh**

**Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader  
Run it back with original flavor  
Put the breakdown first  
Up into the chorus to the verse, I'm so, I'm so**

**Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
I'm so starstruck  
Baby could you blow my heart up?  
**"Ew! Sora go take a bath nasty little freak of nature."Roxas told him putting a shirt on after just getting out of the shower."I told you Roxy I'll take one tomorrow in the morning before I go to class and I'll ca-zzzzz."Sora fell asleep holding CoCo close and dreaming about a certain silver haired man,Roxas following a head passed out dreaming of felt like a dream fairy cast a spell making them dream of their hearts desire and thus the obsession would start.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sora! Wake up damn it!"Roxas yelled taking his blue pillow and smacking Sora on the face, but Sora didn't even flinch when they were little he used to always hit Sora with anything closes to him and the brunette would hit him then go back to sleep today was he didn't stir or even peek through his eyelids, the whole part made Roxas really intrigued._ That Riku guy got Sora good, makes me curious to see what he's dreaming about._ Roxas sighed and stood up walking away to get "something" for his brother sickness.

_Sora was caught in his own dream as if the whole thing was real, like it was actually happening to him it made him almost comfortable and then there was a bright flash and he wound up on a beach lifting his hand to shield the sunlight from his eyes, when his eyes adjusted from the light he saw a figure in the water standing their he had silver hair just like...Sora took a step forward and the water moved away from him he looked back at the figure and it turned its head a little still not reveling himself, before completely turning around he smirked before reaching his hand out when a huge wave appeared Sora ran towards him and tried to reach him until in a flash he was gone and Sora was engulfed in the wave in almost opened his eyes in the water until..._

"Riku!"Sora sat up in bed feeling his bangs stick to his head had he been sweating? He looked around before pushing the covers back and moving until he felt a wet spot staring at it for a few seconds Sora turned a bright pink when Roxas walked in holding in his laughter."Oh please tell me I didn't oh god no that's so embarrassing!"The brunette squealed and tried to cover the spot where the water landed(Lets just say you know where "other" spills go)and swatted at Roxas who was laughing, it got worse when Demyx came in and fell on the floor almost chocking on his own spit.

"Oh my gosh Sora had an OOPS! in his bed!"Demyx laughed holding on to his stomach and barley dodging the lamp Sora threw at him and left still cracking up over it Roxas turned to Sora trying to look concerned and less of an asshole."Actually I threw water on you but we can go with that if you want."

"Roxy I feel degraded."Sora whined.

"Hello! You were degraded when you were born now come on we have to get to class everyone except me,Demyx,Hayner, and you are here and you still haven't even taken a shower yet moron were gonna get a demerit for this."Roxas held up a pair of clothes picked out for Sora and pointed to the bathroom door, Sora sighed and snatched the clothes and stomped to the door."Enjoy your shower baby bro!"

Roxas heard a bang on the door and ran out the room."SHUTUP!"

Ten minutes later Sora ran out if the dorm while putting on his shoe and whacked himself in the head._Shoot!I forgot about break fest, but Roxas has the key and locked it this is not good for the first day, especially if your stomach growls in class!_ Sora kept reassuring himself that it was all good and dashed for class, he was so far gone he halfway tripped to see something happening it was a fight! Not just any fight it was Sephiroth and a boy with black hair and brown eyes, the fighting coming from him was beyond sucky the boy just couldn't fight.

"GET UP!Did you not hear me I SAID GET UP!?"Sephiroth dropped kicked the boy in the face and Sora(blindly)ran into the fight and punched Sephiroth knocking the older male down, the crowd gasped and quieted down the boy from early stood up with the help of a girl with brown hair and limped away thanking at this point didn't feel so comfortable right now due to constant stares and the boys he met last night at the party, he looked around and his gaze fell upon Riku who stared at him wide eyed mouthing the words "Run".Sephiroth stood up grabbing his katana from a girl with brown hair and red eyes who'd been holding onto it earlier and raised it in the air and came down and missed! He missed because...Riku grabbed Sora's hand and ran away yelling at the people to move, Sephiroth hot on their trail until he stopped in front of the Headmaster Ansem and a few guards.

"Mister Jenova care to tell me what provoked you to attack innocent students with that sword._ In My Office_."He said the last part with force and grabbed Sephiroth by the arm and dragged sighed knowing he was dead when his brother got out and before that Leon and them were going to beat the shit out of him for helping Sora against his own brother, he could have just left but decided he would protect the brunette all the way._ Or day compared how mad Seph is_. He thought and dragged Sora all the way to class and stopped at a door with a name tag on it, it read "Mr. Xemnas".Riku rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Sora was in Junior and seniors classes with him!

"What the hell. When the hell. How the hell did you get into this class Sora? Sora raised his head up shocked at Riku knowing his name he thought the silver haired teen didn't even know he existed, but wait Hayner said to stay away from people like Riku Sora snatched his hand away and stomped in the room, Riku bewildered followed in._ Did I do something or was it something I said._ The teen thought back and realized he just met Sora yesterday and hadn't even done anything to the boy, instead of taking it seriously he stuck his tongue at him and quickly pulled it back in when Axel and them came around the corner and ran stopped when he noticed everyone standing up listening to a another man with silver hair, the man stopped to look at Sora and apparently extra people behind him.

"Glad you could join us boys I was just about to give new seats to everyone due to are extra freshman in here."He looked at Sora, Rikku, Demyx, Tidus, and Roxas eying them carefully, before calling out people's names for arrangemen

Riku took the opportunity to try and talk to Sora."Hey what you don't trust me or something."The older teen asked Sora who kept his gaze away from contact."No I don't trust you never have, never will."Sora told him before walking over to his friends.

"Roxas and Axel, Seifer and Hayner, Rikku and Leon, Cloud and Sephiroth not here, Marluxia and Tidus, Demyx and Zexion, Riku and Sora any questions and I'll pretend to listen." placed his clipboard down before sitting on his desk waiting for the students to get snuck up behind Sora causing the brunette to have a panic attack."Looks like you just have to trust me then Sora."Riku let Sora's name roll off his tongue sending shivers down the boy before taking his place beside him and chuckling to himself lightly.

(**3OH!3:Don't trust me**)

**Black dress, with the tights underneath,  
I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth.  
And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need.  
She's got money from parents in a trust fund back east.**

Tongues, always pressed to your cheeks.  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth.  
Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't fucking scared of him.

Sora sat quietly drawing since he was finished with his work and constantly trying not to think about Riku, unfortunately the picture he drew showed a different story. Frustrated he balled up the drawing and threw at whom ever unfortunately Demyx was the random choice, the blonde turned around with a huge grin plastered on his face he turned back to his computer monitor and began typing. Few minutes later Sora received an e-mail from Demyx.

_Sor what's up with this picture having dirty thoughts? Don't worry your secrets safe with me._

_Its not that you twit! I don't even like him like that._

_Like who? _Hayner appeared scaring both teens.

_Oh hi Hayner!_

_You didn't answer the question morons!_

_Were talking about Riku, Sora says you cant trust him._

_You cant and what about you, you seem to have taken interest in Zexion._

_Speaking of that he's not paying attention to you._

_I know! That's the problem, I'm bout ready to take that book and stick it down his throat damn it!_

_DemDem not everyone's gonna agree with you on the same thing. He probably just likes people smarter and more sophisticated, maybe._

_I don't give a rats ass! Everybody loves me I'm cute ,adorable, innocent, happy go lucky blonde, did I mention I'm cute? Every body loves me!_

_Obsessed much?_

_Shut up Hayner we all know Seifer has the hot's for you._

_Uh.I have nothing on that and what do you know!?_

**'Cuz a hoe won't trust me. She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe.  
'Cuz a hoe won't trust me.**

She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe.

Hayner balled up a paper and threw it at Demyx, who wasn't the one he hit instead it was Zexion. The teenager looked up from his reading and accused Demyx already by sending him a death glare, suddenly feeling uncomfortable Demyx turned to his seat and waved his hands in the air at Sora, Roxas, and Hayner mouthing "Help Me!".

"Mr. Yamamoto do you have a physical or mental disorder?"Mr. Xemnas asked stopping his typing and watching the blonde from the corner of his eye.

"No Sir."Demyx managed to get out.

"Then stop being a nuisance in my class."With that the man turned back to typing on his computer leaving Demyx close to passing out right there.

**X's on the back of your hands,  
Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands,  
And the set list, you stole off the stage  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page.**

Bruises cover your arms  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm,  
And the best is, no one knows who you are.  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

Cloud signed on curious to know where Sephiroth was and cracked up on how he got caught.

_Its not funny Cloud I thought I was dead meat! I'm sorry your by yourself today honestly._

_Oh I'm not mad while your at it see if you can make it happen again._

_Cloud that's plain out rude!_

_Cookie! _Everyone was shocked to see Rikku join in on the conversation, then Tidus decided to join in on it.

_Tidus!_

_Yup what's up?_

_We were just talking about who we had a crush on or dirty pictures Sora._

_It wasn't dirty! Hey why is everyone on except Roxas._

_I just signed on Sora._

_Oh._ Everyone replied back relieved to see each other on.

**She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe.  
'Cuz a hoe won't trust me.**

She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe.  
'Cuz a hoe won't trust me.

_That great then were all together like the three musketeers!_

_Yeah DemDem, but there was only three of them sweetie._

_I know .Ooh! Lets play a game alright I'll ask you a question that seems to be on your mind._

_Oh dear god not this stupid game._ Cloud mentally cursed himself.

_What game?_ Everyone was curious to find out about Demyx little game.

_It's a new game called the "Most Desired Question". Sounds gay doesn't it?_

_But it's a really fun game come on ,I'll ask the question._

_Okay._

_Ditto._

_Go for it ._

_Shoot for it._

_Lets play!_

_Roxas if you were to be f**ked by Axel which way would you prefer on your stomach underneath or on your back underneath?_

_DEMYX!_The blonde was on thin ice and probably a crime scene when they get out of class, Roxas was silent for a few minutes before replying.

**Shush girl, shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said shush girl, shut your lips.  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said shush girl, shut your lips.  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.**

_On my stomach underneath. _Sora's mouth almost dropped to the floor, shocked to see his older brother so horny. Roxas was blushing incredibly and took a few breathes to keep from squealing.

_Oh my. Alright Cloud?_

_Back dude I heard the other way hurts like shit!_

_Tidus?_

_Back._

_Rikku?_

_Stomach._

_Oh dear. Hayner?_

_I'm gonna keep my dignity thank you._

_Uh huh on his stomach by Seifer. Sora how bout you?_

_Either's fine with me._

_Damn how many rounds you plan on going with Riku?_

_Demyx! _The group realized Demyx never was asked and they really wanted to see what he thought about.

_DemDem what do you prefer._

_Finally I thought you would never ask! I prefer hardcore and either ways fine with me. _Demyx told them almost jumping in his seat until Mr. Xemnas looked his way and he stopped, but Demyx missed a certain someone who had been watching their interesting conversation the whole time and texting his friends about it. Zexion.

**She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe.  
'Cuz a hoe won't trust me.**

She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a hoe.  
Never trust a hoe.  
Won't trust a hoe.  
'Cuz a hoe won't trust me.

The class bell rang and everyone quickly left rushing to get out the door including the gang away from their new "partners" as fast as they could. Zexion looked at Demyx as the blonde quickly gathered his books and he couldn't help but smile at the cute blonde, he was everything he described himself as, he quickly got up and left with Riku and his friends. Roxas was running late to lunch due to the fact he left his book bag in the room, when he got their he saw Axel standing there holding it up. The pyro pushed off the wall and walked towards Roxas and leveled himself eye to eye with him his warm breathe caressing the blondes cheeks making the boy hitch his breathe.

"That conversation you and your friends were having was quite interesting, especially the one were you prefer to "do it" on your stomach, if I could Roxy I would."Axel whispered before brushing his lips lightly over the blondes and ran his tongue softly on his lower lip, before pulling away. He handed Roxas his book bag and began walking in the direction his friends and careless wave to Roxas. "See ya later midget." Roxas sat their breathing in and out constantly to calm himself this Axel is no doubt charming, he didn't even know if Sora would be okay if Riku did that to him. _No he'd pass out and die if Riku did it no doubt._


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas ran outside to the bleachers to where the others were sitting eating lunch, he fell in between the line of being sexually assaulted and wanting it and a fifty, fifty chance too!

He didn't notice that he sped up thinking about Axel, when he reached his friends who looked at him with questioned faces.

"What happened to you dude, your face is completely pale and colorless the only color existing is the bright pink on your cheeks."Tidus told him finishing off the rest of his apple and taking a sip of his sprite bottole, Roxas looked dumbfounded until Rikku handed her pocket mirror and relized what Tidus was talking about.

"It was Axel okay. Axel was what happened to me."He admitted keeping his blue eyes placed on the ground.

"What your no longer a virgin!?"Demyx suddenly jumped up from his couch position on the bleachers.

"No I haven't you butthole! Its just… lets jus drop it."He sat down and began munching on the lunch Sora bought him, when Sora hit his shoulder and pointed at a certain red head with triangle tattoos underneath his eyes. Roxas gave him a glare before pointing out a silver haired boy with his brother, Sora scoffed when he pointed at Riku and resisted to the urge to turn his head when he saw the male teen walking._ You don't like him Sora! Maybe I don't know probably I'm confused!_

(Mya: Fallen)

**Oh  
Yeah  
Huh Oh**

You complete me  
Like air and water boy  
I need thee  
And when I'm in your arms I feel free  
Fallen  
My heads up in the clouds in love  
I'm proud  
To you say it loud  
Like an accident it happened  
Out of nowhere  
It just happened  
And I ain't mad at all  
Because I've

Sora watched as Riku walked over to a girl with dark red hair and baby blue eyes and kiss her on the lips, as if it was supposed to happen Sora felt a pang of jealousy hit him in the face. Who was she? Who was she to him? A girlfriend? He had so many questions left unanswered and felt like banging his head as if the pain would go away and pass out against the cold metal, he knew he wasn't alone when he turned to see Roxas and everyone's faces when the rest of the guys went to their cheerleading girlfriends each exchanging kisses. Rikku sighed deeply and felt tears bulding up inside her until Sora asked her what was wrong before she could answer a football came past her and knocked Cloud down instead.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes ran up to them panting hard. "Don't you understand the word duck?"He asked helping Cloud up, the blonde blushed at the question then pouted shoving the ball at Zack who pretended as if he was hurt. "Sorry my bad the names Zack Fair nice to meet you."He reached out his hand and cloud hesitated before taking it and suddenly Zack had flipped him over and pinned him to the ground.

"Yo Zack you gonna play with us or what?"A boy with short silver hair walked up to him two boys following behind with the same hair color just different lengths. Zack chuckled softly before getting off Cloud and helping him up(again).

The younger boy noticed Rikku and reached for her hand and turned over kissing it lightly, the blonde burst into a fit of giggles catching a certain brunnetes attention. "Hello my name is Kadaj Murasaki, what is your name miss?" Rikku burst into another fit and answered.

"Rikku Yamamoto."

"Beautiful name my lady you and your friends have already me Zack I see, these are our friends(in order)Yazoo, Loz, Rufus, Reno, Genesis, and Tseng."All of them nodded and Kadaj smiled at Rikku watching the girl blush like mad. Zack interrupted the somewhat "heartwarming" scene to grab Cloud by the hand and pull him towards him scaring the blonde. "You wanna play football with us Chocobo head?" The older male smiled down at him.

"Id rather d-."

"No can do! Come on I like a blonde with a feisty spirit." Zack said dragging Cloud to the filed everyone playing along and running down there.

**Because I've**

Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love (Because of love)

Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up

"What the hell are they doing?" Leon said to himself and crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at a boy tackling Rikku to the ground rolling with her in the grass, he was about to walk over there until Riku walked up to him putting his arm over his shoulder.

"What's wrong Leon you havi-."Riku stopped when he saw a boy pick up Sora and spin him around as did Axel when Roxas was trying to get the football from a boy. "What the hell are they doing?" Both said in unison.

"I just said the same thing." Leon argued still keeping his gaze glued to Rikku and becoming angrier by the second. Sephiroth(Who finally got out of detention)came up to them laughing at a joke Marluxia made and smiling until all of it stopped altogether when he saw Cloud and Zack.

".F**.?"Sephiroth was pissed off more with the blonde then originally.

**Baby  
To let you get away is crazy (Let you get away)  
so I'm doing what it takes  
To make you pledge your love to me  
You see cause I'm tryna be a lady  
For ever and ever baby  
The picture wouldn't be the same  
If you weren't standing next to me  
Can't you see I'm fallen**

Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen (I'm fallen)  
In love with you  
I've fallen (Oh)  
And I can't get up  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love (Because of love)

Fallen  
Head over heels  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up (And I can't get up)  
Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)  
Because of love

"Oh Cloudie boy is dead now come on boys." Sephiroth motioned for his gang to follow Riku by his side and making their way to the field when the game stopped when he arrived. "So bastards what are you up to?"The older teens voice was thick and stinging with venom.

"Chill out Oh Great One. We were playing football until you came along." Zack told the truth while being sarcastic everyone did stop because he came along, the sliver haired man sneered almost grabbing Zacks neck before Seifer and Marluxia held him back.

Riku met eye contact with Sora before smirking in triumph when the innocent boy dropped his gaze, Zexion seemed to have gained a mischievous side when Demyx was spotted and leaned over whispering into Sephiroth ear.

_How bout we challenge them to a football game, you know just to teach them a lesson on who they belong to exactly._ Sephiroth looked at him for a second before a sinister grin came to his face and he turned to them pointing at Zack. "We challenge you to a game us verses your little gang!"

Zack smiled and shook hands with him, before Riku added something in. "If we win we get to take them out on dates if you win you can." A whole crowd began gathering around to see the commotion and began cheering on the game.

**You complement me  
Not an accessory  
You're necessary**  
**You never could speak bad words against me  
Your bare with me  
Security  
Are you here with me  
Your my happiness  
My joy (Joy)  
And all because of you boy  
I look forward to the time  
I spend with you  
Whatever it is we do**

Cause I'm fallen for you boy  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Fallen  
I've fallen for you  
Fallen  
Head over heels for you  
So in love with you  
Fallen  
Love, oh  
For you

Touch me (Touch me)  
Hold me (Hold me)  
Love me (Love me)  
Kiss me  
In love with you  
Talk to me (Talk to me)  
Caress me (Oh)  
Play with me  
Don't wanna get up  
It's gonna be  
Your my everything

Come on Kadaj!" Rikku screamed at the top of her lungs and stopped when Leon sent a glare to her saying exactly in his eyes *I'm gonna rip that boy limb from limb and you cant stop me* look and he was right she couldn't she be trampled on by huge feet and it would hurt like hell! Nothing seemed to be stopping her brother from cheering for Rufus the boy had some vocals she had to admit, Sora was debating on Riku or Yazoo and Roxas was sending Axel signals. Hayner was really routing for Seifer and Tidus was screaming for Genesis it was sheer madness she thought the score was up by a tie! Twenty-three to twenty –three really were they worth that much to go on a date with?

**Fallen  
Head over heels (To let you get away is crazy)  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up (I won't get up)  
Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)  
Because of love**

Fallen (Touch me)  
Head over heels (Hold me)  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen (Whoa)  
And I can't get up (With you)  
Don't wanna get up  
Because of love

The game was over in time before the next class and since no one won they had to go out altogether (Great idea Riku)with Sora and them. The bell rang signaling for them to got to the last period since half of it is spent in first period Zack parted ways with Cloud and them before going off to his class with his buddies who also said bye.

"Demyx!" Tidus hissed at Demyx who watched Zexion walk off with his girlfriend to class."Quit looking at his ass stupid!" Tidus grabbed him by the cover and began dragging by the collar to class Rikku and Hayner following behind . Sora laughed and gathered his books and walked with Roxas and Cloud still curious on who Riku was dating. _The bitch. _Sora thought to himself and noticed he fell behind Roxas and Cloud and tried to catch up when a arm reached out and jerked him to the side.

**Fallen (In love)  
Head over heels  
I've fallen (My joy)  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up (And I can't get up)  
Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)  
Because of love**

Fallen (Head over heels for you)  
Head over heels (So in love with you)  
I've fallen  
In love with you  
I've fallen  
And I can't get up (And I can't get up)  
Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up)  
Because of love

Riku had pulled Sora to the side scaring the brunette to death(literally)and looked at him up and down as if interested.

Sora's eyes finally adjusted on Riku and realized Riku had pinned him to the wall his pale arms on both side of Sora's head. "What do you want?"Sora asked groaning as he tried to get out of this situation even thinking about biting Riku.

"Nothing just wondering who you were really cheering for Sora that's all." Riku slyly moved his hand across Sora's torso and pressed his lips roughly to Sora's before letting him answer and Sora in return began kissing back roughly. Sora's hand reached up to tangle itself in Riku's hair pulling him in deeper in the kiss Sora almost screamed when Riku bit hard on his lip drawing blood and the older male took the opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth exploring it until he pulled away from the whimpering brunette.

"You." Sora was dazed at what just happened and was on full alert when the last thing Riku said was exactly before disappearing he pressed his index finger to his lip and pulled back seeing the blood. "Damn I need to go to the nurse." Sora began walking for the nurses office when he realized something. "That bastard stole my first kiss. Damn you Riku Jenova! Damn! Damn! Damn!" Sora shook his fist at the sky cursing as much as he could he was played!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the group gathered to decide where they were going on the date, much to Sephiroth saying he was "allergic" to fun stuff. The date had been planned on Saturday so all three groups avoided each other even though occasionally one of them would try to see where they were going by bribing Sora or the others, which to their disappointment ended bad. Cloud seemed to have warmed up to Zack and talk to him more and more by the time the week was over, everyone accused him of having a crush on him to his denial. Rikku hung out with Leon which was shocking due to his position as a senior and he even occasionally brought her things, once he gave her feather earrings(An: On FFX-2 game cover you see a feather earring on her if you have it.) she wouldn't shut up about it that day. Tidus ended up liking Marluxia more than his own girlfriend! Hayner still won't talk no matter how much they begged in (even on their knees with puppy faces) the weekend, Roxas just wasn't sure about Reno or Axel he was to confused even once called them twins pissing both off. Sora was begging to know who the girls were with Riku and his friends so Demyx and Cloud pretended to go to tutoring for Mr. Xemnas and while he left to go copy papers Demyx hacked into his computer and Cloud was the watching as the guard. When they found who they were looking for he called Sora.

_Their names are Kairi Granite, Namine Granite, Tifa Lockheart, Paine Queens, Yuffie Kisagari, Selphie Tilmitt, and Rinoa Heartly._

_Wow no offense, but those sound like ugly names DemDem alright you guys better get out of there before Mr. Xemnas come back._ Sora texted Demyx back before flipping his phone shut.

_Got it! _Demyx jumped up from the chair and grabbed Cloud and ran out the door passing Mr. Xemnas and saying he helped them a _lot._

While waiting for Demyx and Cloud, Sora started getting ready for his hell date tomorrow by preparing for bed.

"This is just ugly." He said in the mirror bushing his teeth with Hayner beside him.

"What your face?" Hayner asked spitting before brushing again and Sora sent him a glare as if he could do anything . "No meanie, the situation were in we have to stop this do you hear me?" Sora had grabbed Hayner by the collar and shook him violently freaking out the blonde.

"Chill psycho just go with the flow tomorrow the sooner its over the better, besides we chose very sucky places they don't like." Hayner at least gave him a bit of relief of his choice on the dates. "But if they really want _us_ they better move fast, before the other ones get to us first." Hayner finished brushing his teeth and told Sora good night and left.

"Night." Sora replied before slipping into bed and whispering his brother night, before slipping into a deep sleep maybe Riku would show up in his dreams again.

The next morning Sora woke up to really loud banging on the door as if ten hands were hitting it constantly, he turned and came face to face with Roxas on the other side of the room looking at him. The blonde had bloodshot eyes and dark circles and you could tell the people out there woke him up long ago, taking that as a sign he wasn't getting up Sora slipped out of the bed and crept to the dorms front door before opening it. Sephiroth stood in front of him one hand on his hip and the other holding Clouds arm in a death grip so he wouldn't escape, Cloud looked at Sora with a save me look and the brunette shot him a I'm sorry look back.

"Sora love, do us a favor and wake your little group please." Sephiroth asked at the correct time when Demyx and Rikku came out from their rooms, both looked at each other then at Zexion and Leon and ran back to their rooms. Zexion looked at Leon with a confused look, before making his way to Demyx door to drag him out as did Leon, Seifer and Marluxia dragged Hayner and Tidus by the hair out of their beds. Axel pushed through the crowd of teenagers into the dorm and started snooping around hunting for a certain blonde, when he went towards the room Sora came out and found Roxas laying in bed glaring at the red head.

"Holy crap Roxas! You look like shit right now, who woke you up?" Axel said waving his hands in the air and jumping on top of the blondes' bed, until Roxas got tired of it and kicked him off of it with a loud thud. "Apparently you jackass! Who calls someone at 11:00pm to 8:00am? I told you to call me when it was an emergency not like we're buddies you dumbass!" Roxas leaned over to look at Axel who was seeing stars right now and then his attention turned to the door way where he heard Sora scolding someone. Riku sat there outside the bathroom door waiting for Sora to finish getting dressed, every once in a while he would sneak a peek by picking the lock and cracking the door slightly and sometimes see Sora waiting for him and the brunette would blush and slam the door.

" Don't worry Sora your little virgin self is safe from my view." Riku grin grew wider, when Sora banged against the door causing a tremor in the dorm and making everyone tilt a little, when he finally came out his friends were stuck in a tight hold by their "dates".

"Alright now that we have our damse—I mean dates ready lets go." Seifer steered Hayner out the door way with a happy Marluxia carrying Tidus over his shoulder bouncing up and down at Cloud followed prying Roxas hands off of Axel neck and dragged him out , the three boys just smirked at the tantrum the blonde was throwing. Rikku and Demyx had already left giggling all the way to the entrance of the school and lit up even more when they saw their other dates waiting at 3 different cars.

Kadaj ran up to Rikku a hug when Leon stepped in the way and ended up being hugged instead. "Oh Cookie are you ready for Disney land?" He tightened his grip and figured out that Rikku never had muscles or gotten taller for that matter, he slowly looked up to only be met with cold stormy gray eyes seething with anger and a piercing gaze. "Would you please let go of me. Dumbass." Leon tried his best to sound polite, but it turned out sounding like a plain threat if Kadaj wouldn't let go. To tell the truth he honestly didn't want to go he had his "certain" reasons instead of telling Rikku off that he didn't want to he decided not to hurt her, due to her fragileness at taking hard news. He knew Zexion wasn't exactly to thrilled to go either , but he told Leon pacifically he would be damned if he left _his_ innocent Demyx with that bastard named Rufus and got up early just to get to the blondes door before the other. Kadaj had taken his time wisely to let go of Leon while he was in deep thought and ran back to the car the pairs following along, before Cloud stopped them.

"Just so you know this is not a "date "type date got it? Second of all the older teens need to watch out for the younger of course I don't need one. Third of all we meet at Disneyworld at Epcot for fireworks tonight, I don't wanna hear that bullshit "well I'm sorry I didn't know" or where leaving early got that in your heads?" Cloud did a great job at doing a fake sissy voice, but he was true to his threat so everyone nodded and went to separate cars with their party and making sure to text each other when they arrived or got bored. Sora and Roxas weren't exactly comfortable since Sephiroth made him, Cloud, and Zack ride in another car so there were four in all, the brunette gave out a lazy nod and stretched when Roxas from the back pocked him in the head. Sora turned around and glared at his older twin, Roxas gave him a sarcastic sorry and that he was stretching his legs. Sora was feeling very uncomfortable in his seat, because Riku and Yazoo were having a freakin stare off he was saved when Roxas phone rang out signaling he got a txt message. Roxas looked at the screen and made a sigh of relief that Tidus had txt them.

_So how's your punishment for being cute and adorable?_

_It sucks dude! For once I wish we weren't cute I have two red heads ready to kill each other and Sora has two old me—_Roxas accidently pushed the send button when he felt warm breathe ghost across his face and turned to see Axel leaning in on him. "Don't get in my conversation Axel!" The blonde snapped at him.

"My bad, but…. Riku, Roxas called you old!" Axel could have broke the windows until Roxas put his hand over his mouth and involuntary shut him up, Axel reacted to it real fast by licking Roxas hand and Roxas pulled away freaking out. His phone rang again and he told Sora to answer it for him while he looked for some hand sanitizer and think of away to kill Axel.

_Okay now I'm being tortured over here you guys have any headache killers?_

_No do you have any hit man looking for are dates?_

_Nope. Oh yeah when you get the chance tell Cloud, Demyx ,and Rikku are close to Disney world, were not that far from six flags. Ooh I bought my swim shorts too!_

_Interesting to know bu- wait did you just say Demyx and Cookie got Zexion and Leon to g__o to Disney land?_ Sora was beyond amazed actually shocked and speechless; Roxas was also when he showed the text to him.

_Yup, oh got 2 - see ya Roxie._ Tidus stopped texting and it took Sora five whole minutes at what on earth the arrow meant until it meant go.

"Oh I get it now! "Got to go" Oh! That makes perfect sense okay now I get it." Sora giggled when he caught Riku's gaze on him looking at him as if he was one of those crazed psychos from the movie "Scream".

"Your mentally slow aren't you?"Axel asked playing with Roxas hair and keeping a tight grip on the blonde squirming to get out of his grasp. Again Roxas phone rang out and this time it was Cloud saving the day from the awkward took the phone from Sora and read what it said.

_I love SOS. Not! I'm burning in hell when I die if I do something illegal, like I don't know kill one of these playboy losers!_

_No one's stopping you, I think Demyx we'll be the first to go though ._ Almost in an instant after sending the message Cloud replied back already.

_Why?_

_Because Zexion is still not paying attention. But to his book and Rufus is too busy taking pictures of himself._

_Wow talk about self absorbed._

_You should know since you take pictures of yourself and eventually post them on face book._

_That's personal Roxie stay out of grown peoples business and besides the people who look at my profile always ends up asking me out. Hey we made it to Universal Studios hope you'll are ready._ With that Sora and his friends were in for a hell of a scare or treat.

"Universal Roxie! Can you see the beautiful scenery?" Axel asked stepping out the car and helping his blonde date out of the car.

"Yeah. Can you see that I want you to shut the fuck up?" Roxas asked him before going to find Cloud, who was doing his famous speed walk._ Oh snap! One of them got on his bad side. He only does that when someone's being a-._ Roxas inner thought was interrupted when he heard Cloud shout something.

"You're both a bunch of dickheads! Screw you I hope you burn in the deepest part of hell, I hope the devil eats you alive come on Sora and Roxas." Cloud grabbed both their hands and walked to the booth while Zack and Sephiroth apologizing for whatever they did._ I hope the others are doing better than us. _Sora said to himself.

**(Shake it: Metro Station)**

**(Let's Drop!)  
(Yeah)  
(Come On)  
(Shake, shake)**

Demyx and Rikku had already had their teacup ride and had a blast; next up was the Haunted Mansion, the twins kept denying they were scared when Kadaj asked them about it. They could have just ditched right there when they saw a robotic grave head that opened its eyes every time you turned away and the whole party felt bad at Rikku digging her nails into Leon's arm when the man opened the door to the ride. While the arm when the man opened the door to the ride. While they were walking down the dark corridor into a room filled with three pictures it seemed safe enough, then a voice started taking them through an introduction of the ride when he said something disturbing at the end. The pictures Demyx head been so engrossed in revealed some scary ways to die and he screamed his head off just as loud as Rikku when the lights turned off on them and at the top where a man hung from the ceiling. When the lights came back on the man said if anyone wants to turn back they could now, the twins dates turned to them with worried looks on their faces, before Zexion spoke up.

"Are you two sure you really want to go through with this? I mean in case you haven't noticed Demyx. You're holding onto my waist a little too hard for me to even talk."Zexion made a move to remove the boys' tight grip around his slim waist, when Demyx looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Will you hold my hand?" He asked in an innocent child voice. Zexion thought for a second challenging the look, but gave in and took his hand, he saw that Rikku had already grabbed Leon and Kadaj's hand in a death grip. "Okay…."The group waited in twenty minute line and finally made it to the seats for the ride, but before that the man told them something that made Demyx and Rikku's skin crawl. He told them "You will never come back." And did this sinister laugh that scared the absolute shit out of them the ride started and Demyx was buried in Zexion shirt saying prayers silently.

**I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now**

_Come on DemDem you can do this don't look like a baby in front of your dates! You planned this so you can do this! I can't do this who am I kidding. Mommy! _They were half way through with the ride when it just stopped all of a sudden._ What the…._ Leon thought and the building was silent and all he heard was small whimpers coming from Rikku and he noticed that both her hands were clinging to his arms. Last time he checked there was another hand she had before getting on the ride._ Kadaj I swear to god if this is your doing you're a dead man. _Just then the ride started moving and they made it to the exit entrance where the same guy from earlier was waiting.

"Have a haunted evening sirs." He bowed down and waited for the next group to come by while Demyx and Rikku sped out of the attraction and were met with Kadaj and Rufus jumping out on them. Rikku turned around just in time , Demyx tripped and fell on his face when he attempted the same thing and looked like he would cry. Zexion was already by his side in top speed and helped him too his feet and getting the dirt off him. "Are you okay DemDem?" Everyone's face went to shock when Zexion said the last part even Demyx gave a classic face. _He just called me by my nickname EEEEPPPPPP! Score one for Demyx zero for the bitch Paine._ Zexion noticed all their shocked faces and asked them what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, nothing go back to what you were doing." Everyone answered keeping a low voice audible.

"I would love to, but I don't know where were going next." Zexion turned to Demyx who was still smiling from earlier. "DemDem if that's what I can call you, where too next?" Demyx snapped out of his happy place and was a bit moody coming back to the real world.

"Well boys I think you'll should get some earplugs first before we go on **_It's a small world after all _**before we go to Hollywood studios right Cookie?" Demyx turned to Riku waiting for her reply. "Exactly DemDem where going to ride the **_Rock 'n' Roller Coaster, The Twilight Zone The Tower Of Terror _**and then we get to see**_ Fantasmic!_**" Leon, Rufus, and Zexion made a face that showed they would rather be road kill.

"Joy." Was all they said.

**Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?  
Come on, shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

Clouds mood had lightened up a little thanks to all the rides Sora and Roxas made him go on, though he still requested for Zack and Sephiroth to be at a ten mile radius away. Before they went to get something to eat Cloud went on a ride by himself while their dates were getting directions on the map. When Zack and Sephiroth returned they asked Roxas, who told them Cloud went on the Jurassic Park ride by himself. Zack had basically screamed "The evil T-Rex ate my, sweet little Chocobo!" and passed out. Sephiroth bought a leash that fitted around Clouds neck so he wouldn't get away, Axel also bought one for Roxas just for kicks and grins not to mention punishment that he was willing enough to go on a ride with Reno _alone_. Hell no! Was what he told both of them when they said where they were going and basically dragged the boy everywhere. Riku bought one but he didn't use it on Sora the brunette never left his side, while they were in the restaurant he was spoiled by Riku and Yazoo. While Sora waited for his food he texted cloud on the other side of the place.

**Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it  
Shake shake, shake shake, a-shake it**

_How's your punishment going, hmm?_

_They are beyond pissed at me just because I left them. Hello get real this isn't a real date! I swear they act like I'm married to them Jesus, what about you Riku and Yazoo don't have to get on to you._ Cloud looked across the building where he saw Sora laying his head in Riku's lap and the silver haired man was stroking his hair.

_I got sick from too much food, and before you think it this isn't a suggestive position. Got it!_

_Serves you right mouth stuffer. Where's Roxas by the way._

_IDK,I thought you knew._

_Nope. Go to the bathroom with me so we can see if he's okay. _Cloud got up and told his "masters" he was going to the big boy's restroom and hurried out of the restaurant and had to help speed up Sora since he really was sick. They roamed around for a few minutes and eventually got lost near the jaws ride where to their luck Roxas was stuck at. Stuck as in seven boys were crowding him and he had no way of escaping. While the boys were advancing, Cloud and Sora watched with pure horror on their face and decided to do something about it both teens ran as fast as they could and pushed with all their might past the boy to grab hold of Roxas. Once they were out of the circle they ran as fast as they could to a ride to their unfortunate self's it was the back to the future ride, instead of complaining they got in the line.

"Nobody panic we might have ran into some trouble." Cloud said looking from each side to see if he could spot the weird rape slash bastards.

"A little?" Sora asked in a sarcastic tone. "Okay a lot, but you get it. Maybe if we don't panic are dates will hopefully save us." Cloud told them._ We'll be okay. I hope._

**Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love, let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up, here we go now**

"Oh Tidus, where are you?" Tidus could hear Marluxia's voice getting closer to the bathroom stall he was in. Tidus had been trying to get away the whole time they were there, but he had to admit He and Hayner had fun on the **Goliath**. But now the stupid pink haired, flower loving, gag me guy was trying to use his "date" for an experiment. "Tidy, I can't find you. Please come out." Tidus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose when Marluxia's shadow went by the stall he was in._ I have nowhere else to hide and that pink haired weirdo saw me go into the bathroom stall._ Tidus mentally cursed himself when he was interrupted by a knock on the stall.

"Someone's in here." He made a pitiful attempt to sound older and turned out more squealing type sound.

"Tidy I know you're in here, just so you know I'll stop my ministrations and go on a rollercoaster ride. With my date." When Marluxia got no reply he tried again, this time through gritted teeth. "Who is about to have the bathroom door knocked down if he doesn't get his tanned ass out here?"

Tidus slammed the door on Marluxia's face and ran out the bathroom looking for Genesis his hopefully knight in shining armor. When he turned a corner he ran right into Hayner who had a shocked and pale expression on his face.

"What the heck is wrong with you, don't tell me you pissed in your pants at a rollercoaster and ditched? Hmm?" Tidus asked getting up and patting himself off. Hayner didn't make a move, but his face changed from pale tan to….. pale green. "Dude seriously what the heck is wrong with you?"

Hayner made no response except slowly pointing up at a ride behind Tidus. The blonde looked a bit scared, wondering if "_it_" (Marluxia) was still following him and slowly turned around to see what his friend was pointing at. Hayner was pointing at the roller coaster they wanted to go on next and Tidus had the same fear of sickness come into his mind. "Holy shit." Was all he said.

"They call it the **Ninja.**" Hayner dropped his gaze from the ride to the back of Tidus head, he whacked right in the back of the head like a car would if it him. "You moron what the hell were you doing last night when I told you to pick out the rides?" Tidus recovered from the concussion hit and hit Hayner on the side of the head.

"Picking out rides like I was suppose to nimrod!" The hit Tidus received told another story when he crouched over and made an effort to protect part of his brain and face."Not the face Hayner!" Hayner stopped what he was doing when Seifer came.

"Oh wow, don't stop just because I came Hayner." Seifer's grin grew wide at a blushing Hayner, Tidus his own best sat their witnessing it and laughing his head off. That is until…

"My Tidus, I found you at long last!" It was Marluxia with Genesis beside him; he didn't even make eye contact with Tidus.

"It's only been four minutes since your attempt to rape him Marluxia."Genesis finally said. He looked up to find Tidus holding his head still (Guess that hit still hurts)

**Tonight you're falling in love****  
Let me go now  
This feeling's tearing me up  
Here we go now**

"Riku, what are my friends doing." Sora asked as he liked the ice cream.

"I don't know." Riku said innocently before running off. "But you can't know without your cell!" Sora checked his pockets for his phone and the older teen had it. "Let's see what you have on it." Riku flipped it open.

"No! I'll kill you!" Sora lunged for it but missed tripping over hi shoelace.

"You gotta have to get it back before the fireworks or you're not getting it." Riku winked before running off.


	6. Chapter 6

As Sora tried to get his phone back he triped and fell face first

"Are you ok?" asked a young male about his age

"Um yeah." Sora answered

"My name is Yao and you are?" he asked

"My name is Sora." Sora huh..that is a cute name." Yao said as he kissed Sora's cheek and Sora blushed

"Bye Sora I hope we meet eachother again!" Yao said as he walked away Sora stood there and blushed like a maniac

"Hey Sor-Sor you ok?" asked someone behind him and Sora turned around and saw Yazoo

"Hi Yazoo." Sora said

"What happened?" Yazoo asked

"Riku took my phone." Sora said sadly

"Sigh I'll get it back."

Now's the time, get in line,  
Don't be afraid tonight  
We're gonna take you high,  
Before you realize

Demyx was talking with Zexion and Zexion was talking back

"Hey Zexy what else do you want to do?" asked Demyx

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Zexion answered

'Round and 'round you'll go,  
Up and down, never slow  
Feel the excitement grow, oh  
This is where you let go

Tidas JUST got away from Marluxia and Geneiss along with Hayner who execpted from Seifer.

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher, here we go  
Oh-o-oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Whoa-oh, welcome to the show  
Oh, welcome to the...

Oh, oh, we're on a mission  
Nothing, nothing, can stand in our way  
Oh-o-oh, we don't need permission  
We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change  
Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo  
Whoa-oh, we're about to lose control  
Whoa- oh, everybody knows  
Oh, this is where we let go

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh-o-oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show

Come on, come, on, come on

Put your hands u-u-up  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un  
We've only just begu-u-un  
And it's too late to ru-u-un, you can't run  
So put 'em u-u-up  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un  
Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump  
We've only just begun, and you can't run

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh-o-oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show

Hands high like a roller coaster  
This love is taking over  
Take us higher here we go  
Oh-o-oh  
Welcome to the show  
Gravity we're defying  
'Cause we were made for flying  
We're about to lose control  
Whoa-oh, Welcome to the show

Whoa-oh-oh  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un  
Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump  
We've only just begun  
Welcome to the show

Whoa-oh-oh  
We're gonna have some fu-u-un  
Turn up the bass let it bu-u-ump  
We've only just begun, and you can't run

And unknown to all of them they were being watched by a girl with tan skin and long silver hair with a red streak running from the top to the bottom of her hair.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Rate and Review!


End file.
